


maybe it wasn't that bad

by scftyoun



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, mashikyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftyoun/pseuds/scftyoun
Summary: where junkyu's drawing skills sucks and he draw his crush , mashiho and paste it on his wall . the next day , mashiho came to his house and saw the drawing -- yet he can't recognize who is in the drawing .
Relationships: Kim Junkyu & Takata Mashiho, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Kudos: 30





	maybe it wasn't that bad

**Author's Note:**

> psst this is inspired by mashiho's birthday vlive and istg junkyu sweetie , its horrible :(

junkyu and mashiho are very very good friends - best friends . they spend time a lot together . they are like the match couple made from heaven as that's what mashiho's parents says . 

" you two look good together " 

" your boyfriend is so cute ! "

" i haven't see a perfect soulmates after so long " 

junkyu loves it when people talk about something romantic whenever he walks around with mashiho besides him . he just loves it , so much . he will softly smile at them as a thank you , unlike the other , mashiho will be the one who deny them and say they're close as a friend only . sometimes it breaks junkyu's heart , sometimes .

it's holiday , junkyu stared at the ceiling . the boringness is killing him . he should do something instead of laying on his bed doing nothing . he walks out his room and passed by his sister's room .

" hey , do you have a paper and pencil colours ? " junkyu asked as his sister frowned at him .

" why ? don't tell me you want to draw " 

" oh please , the boringness is killing me " junkyu responded , dramatically .

" where is mashiho ? i thought you both are hanging out together at this hour ? "

" he is busy , i guess ? please , just give me the paper and pencil colours " junkyu rolled eyes as his sister hand him the things he need .

" what should i draw .. " junkyu asks himself and look around his room . something to do with nature ? too simple . someone in his family ? he done it in his kindergarten . what should he draw..

_beep beep ___

___mashi ♡ : kinda miss you , can i come to your house tomorrow ?__ _

____that's it ! he can draw mashiho ! he replied to the love of his life first before started drawing the other . he thinks of the soft hair of mashiho and his starry eyes that never fails to make junkyu drown in it ._ _ _ _

____he is done with his drawing after he add a little bit of details and paste it on his bedroom wall . he is proud of this one , this is his best drawing he had ever draw - or so he think ?_ _ _ _

____the next day , junkyu woke up from his sweet dreams at 8 and eating his breakfast - with his family ._ _ _ _

____" your dad and i are going to supermarket , any of you wanna come with us ? " mrs. kim says as he takes a sips of her coffee while glance at junkyu and his sister ._ _ _ _

____" not me , i have a lot of homeworks waiting for me and it sucks " her sister says as she rolled eyes , received a chuckled from mr. kim ._ _ _ _

____" okay so my one and only daughter say no , how about you , my son ? "_ _ _ _

____" not me too..i have visitor later hehe " junkyu says as he awkwardly smile at his mom . suddenly , someone pinch his arm and he look at his sister - who is giving him a meaning smile ._ _ _ _

____" alright , so i guess , only both of us , hun ? let's go " they bid their goodbye to their parents and junkyu asked them to stay safe while driving . meanwhile , someone is staring at him with their smirked ._ _ _ _

____" so , who is the visitor , hm ? " her sister asks as junkyu plopped on the couch ._ _ _ _

____" your favorite japanese boy "_ _ _ _

____" you mean , YOUR favorite japanese boy ? come on , junkyu . it is obvious you like him and its not my fault if this is the truth but i won't find out if you didn't stare at him lovingly , you know ? " her sister smirked again and junkyu swear if only she is not his sister and he still have respect to her , he gonna punch her face ._ _ _ _

____" whatev-"_ _ _ _

_____ding dong ____ _ _ _

______" oops , look who's coming ? i don't want to third wheeling both of you so im gonna bring my ass out of here "_ _ _ _ _ _

______" bitch "_ _ _ _ _ _

______junkyu walked to the main door as he prepare himself to greet the shorter . he turns the knob and before he can say hye , someone greet him with a hug ._ _ _ _ _ _

______" i really really reallyyy miss youu " mashiho first words and successfully made junkyu's heart melt ._ _ _ _ _ _

______" i miss you too " junkyu brought him to his room and lay down on the bed and let mashiho eyes wandering around his messy room - he don't care about it ._ _ _ _ _ _

______" what a cute drawing , is this yours ? " junkyu sat on his bed as his eyes widened at the view of mashiho adoring his drawing - without noticing its him in the drawing ._ _ _ _ _ _

______" y-yeah " mashiho touched the drawing , he thinks he have seen something like this in his real life but his braincells did not working so he decided to sit beside junkyu ._ _ _ _ _ _

______" i miss you so muchh . i can't believe we separated for 24 hours and my mind is busy thinking about you instead of enjoying my quality time with my family " mashiho says as he put his arms around junkyu's neck , staring at the older's eyes . junkyu isn't surprised with this kind of affection , its became as one of their habits when they're together ._ _ _ _ _ _

______" i know right.." junkyu stopped his words as he admire mashiho's face . should he ? or ? not ?_ _ _ _ _ _

______" why is there som-" mashiho blinking his eyes surprisingly as he felt junkyu's lips on his . the kim junkyu is kissing him , why not he kiss him back , right ?_ _ _ _ _ _

______the kiss slowly become sweet as there's something between both of them , slow yet very gentle . junkyu push the smaller away from him and say something that make mashiho secretly waiting for 2 years ._ _ _ _ _ _

______" i think i like you , no , i love you ! " junkyu says without hesitation as he suddenly pulled mashiho to lay beside him ._ _ _ _ _ _

______" what took you so long to say that ? " junkyu eyes widened for the second time that day , he did not expect the smaller will have the same feeling as him ._ _ _ _ _ _

______" i've been waiting for you for two years , idiot " mashiho rolled his eyes as he fingering junkyu's soft hair ._ _ _ _ _ _

______" then , what took you so long to recognize the drawing is you ? " junkyu asked back , mashiho automatically zipped his mouth ._ _ _ _ _ _

______" that's why somehow i feel familiar with it because it is me . why am i so stupid ? " mashiho says as junkyu wrapped his arms around mashiho's waist ._ _ _ _ _ _

______" my stupid indeed "_ _ _ _ _ _

______" maybe it wasn't that bad . maybe your drawing wasn't that bad , kyu " mashiho cheekily says as he also wrapped his arms around junkyu's , his head on the older's neck ._ _ _ _ _ _

______" maybe " junkyu peck on mashiho's lips before tightened his arms on mashiho's waist , purposely want their body to come very close ._ _ _ _ _ _

______" i can stay like this forever "_ _ _ _ _ _

______" so do i "_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and kudos will be much appreciated ♡♡


End file.
